powerpuffgirlsadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Powerpuff Girls Adventures of 101 Dalmatians
The Powerpuff Girls Adventures of 101 Dalmatians is an upcoming all new movie by SuperCodywebb Plot Pongo is a Dalmatian who lives in a London bachelor flat with his owner named Roger Radcliffe, a romantic songwriter and his new friends, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Frankie Foster, Mac, Bloo, Coco, Wilt, Eduardo, Madame Foster, Mr. Herriman, Bagheera, Timon & Pumbaa, Owen, Cody, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Wooldoor Sockbat, Spongebob, Patrick, Peter Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Brian Griffin and Louis The Alligator. Bored with bachelor life, Pongo decides to find a wife for Roger and a mate for himself. While watching various female dog-human pairs out the window, them spots the perfect couple, a woman named Anita and her female dalmatian, Perdita. Them quickly gets Roger, Pooh and Friends out of the house and drags them through the park to arrange a meeting. Pongo accidentally causes both Roger and Anita to fall into a pond, but it works out well as the couple falls in love. Both the human couple and the dog couple marry. The Powerpuff Girls and their friends are now their Chaperones. Later, Perdita gives birth to 15 puppies. One almost dies, but Roger, The Powerpuff Girls and the others were able to revive it by rubbing it in a towel (because of which, they would name the pup, "Lucky"). That same night, they are visited by Cruella De Vil, a wealthy former schoolmate of Anita's. She offers to buy the entire litter of puppies for a large sum, but Roger, the Powerpuff Girls and the others says they are not selling any of the puppies. Weeks later, she hires Jasper and Horace Badun to steal all of the puppies. Owen, The Lemurs, Wooldoor, Spongebob, Patrick, and Stewie were also stolen at the same time. When Scotland Yard is unable to prove she stole them or find the puppies and their friends, The Powerpuff Girls, Timon & Pumbaa, Cody, Peter, Brian, Louis, Pongo and Perdita use the "Twilight Bark", normally a canine gossip line, to ask for help from the other dogs in England. In a subplot, Horace and Jasper realized that they also captured Owen, The Lemurs, Wooldoor, Spongebob, Patrick, and Stewie with the puppies and they locked the eight friends in a room. In that room, they were confronted by Mojo Jojo, Terrence, Duchess, Arthur & Cecil, Quint, Pete, Heather, Cat R. Waul, Aunt Figg, Lickboot & Ferdinand, Plankton, Shere Kahn and Le Quack. They all told the eight good guys that they were sent by DarkLord Aku to join forces with Cruella and told them their evil plan to Make Dalmatian Fur Coats and they told them that they cannot interfere. Meanwhile. Colonel, an old sheepdog, along with his compatriots Captain, a gray horse, and Sergeant Tibbs, a tabby cat, find the puppies, Owen, The Lemurs, Wooldoor, Spongebob, Patrick, and Stewie in a place called Hell Hall (A.K.A The De Vil Place), along with other Dalmatian puppies that Cruella had purchased from various dog stores. Tibbs learns the puppies are going to be made into dog-skin fur coats and the Colonel quickly sends word back to London. Upon receiving the message, The Powerpuff Girls, Timon & Pumbaa, Cody, Peter, Brian, Louis, Pongo and Perdita immediately leave London to retrieve their puppies and their friends. Meanwhile, Tibbs overhears Cruella ordering the Baduns and the villains to kill and render the puppies that night out of fear the police will soon find them. In response, Tibbs attempts to rescue the puppies, Owen, The Lemurs, Wooldoor, Spongebob, Patrick, and Stewie himself while the Baduns and the villains are watching the television, but they finish their show and come for them before Tibbs can get the puppies, Owen, The Lemurs, Wooldoor, Spongebob, Patrick, and Stewie out of the house. The Powerpuff Girls, Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Madame Foster, Mr. Herriman, Frankie Foster, Bagheera, Timon & Pumbaa, Cody, Peter, Brian, Louis, Pongo and Perdita burst through a window just as the Baduns and the villains have cornered them and are about to kill them. While the adult dogs attack the two men and the nine good guys attack the villains, Colonel and Tibbs guide the puppies, Owen, the Lemurs, Wooldoor, Spongebob, Patrick, and Stewie from the house. After a happy reunion with their own puppies, Everyone realize there are 84 other puppies with them. shocked at Cruella and the Villains plans as they are part of One of Aku's dastardly plots to get rid of The Powerpuff Squad, they decide to adopt all of the puppies, certain that Roger and Anita would never reject them. The dogs and our heroes begin making their way back to London, aided by other animals along the way, with Cruella, the Baduns, and the villains giving chase. In one town named dinsford, they cover themselves with soot so they appear to be labrador retrievers, then pile inside a moving van going back to London. As the van is leaving, melting snow clears off the soot and Cruella sees them. In a maniacal rage, she follows the van in her car. Around the same time, Terence, Duchess, Mojo Jojo, Arthur & Cecil, Quint, Pete, Heather, Cat R. Waul, Aunt Figg, Lickboot, Plankton, Shere Kahn and Le Quack appear and The Powerpuff Squad decided to fight them. Mojo fought The Powerpuff Girls but he got punched out and yells "Curse you Powerpuff Girls!" Louis scares Arthur & Cecil away, Timon & Pumbaa sent Quint away high fly, Pete got knocked out, Heather charges at Owen, but is quickly knocked out of the ring by Owen's large bulk, sending her flying, Cat R. Waul was sent fly into the air, then land into a bag with the words: U.S. Mail written on it. The train picks the bag up and leaves. Wooldoor put Aunt Figg and Lickboot stuck in the roof of the boat and it drives them away never to be seen again. Patrick Steps on Plankton and Blossom sent Plankton back to the Chum Bucket with Plankton saying "You'll pay for this Powerpuff Squad!". Cody put fire on Shere Kahn's tail and Shere Kahn ran away. After the battle, our heroes saw Cruella driving up to the van and rams it, but the Baduns, trying to cut off the van from above, and Le Quack coming from a different direction, end up colliding with her. Both vehicles crash into a deep ravine. Cruella yells in frustration as the van drives away. The Police found Le Quack and was sent to jail. Back in London, Roger and Anita are attempting to celebrate Christmas and Roger's first big hit, a song about Cruella, but they miss their canine friends and their Chaperones. Suddenly barking is heard outside and after their nanny opens the door, the house is filled with dogs. The Powerpuff Squad gave Anita and Roger the christmas surprise after wiping away more of the soot, the couple and his friends is delighted to realize their companions have returned home. They decide to use the money from the song and the reward to buy a large house in the country so they can keep all 101 Dalmatians. The movie ended with a very prolonged search. Le Quack was not held for long, however, and after destroying the car and stealing a police uniform, he swore revenge on The Powerpuff Squad. Trivia *Ezekiel makes a brief cameo appearance, hiding with the cargo when The Powerpuff Squad is looking for a magnifying glass. This is the first of several films of the series in which Ezekiel has brief cameo appearances, mainly of him hiding in the cargo hold.﻿ *In one scene of the movie, Pete mentions Aku's name while he and the other villains talk to Owen, The Lemurs, Wooldoor, Spongebob, Patrick, and Stewie. *Frankie Foster, Mac Foster, Bloo, Coco, Wilt, Eduardo, Mr. Herriman, and Madame Foster from Foster's Home for Imagianry Friends make their first debut from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. *The Powerpuff Girls and Foster's Home for Imagianry Friends were both made by Craig McCracken.﻿﻿ Category:The Powerpuff Girls Adventures Series